


Fear of Pain

by AzureCherry6



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bloodplay, Child Abuse, Child Reader, Emotional Manipulation, Forced Orgasm, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Rape, Tentacle Dick, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-03-09 19:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureCherry6/pseuds/AzureCherry6
Summary: Y/N is a boy who is abused at home and has been for his entire life. He often deals with abuse in every corner of his life. Y/N is an athlete, hates water and is touch starved. He's often times desperate to have the approval of others because he doesn't get it ever. Pennywise is intrigued by this child, thus letting him live to understand him. Because It's never seen a child like this.





	1. Chapter 1

He was running as fast as he could as his father cursed after him, shaking his fist. His face and neck throbbed from having been in contact with that particular fist 5 minutes prior. But that didn't stop him from running full speed. He ran for quite a long time. Not surprising though, cause he's an athlete. When he stopped he realized how lost he was.    
  
"Hello, Y/N" a creepy voice greeted from out of sight.   
  
He spun around, looking frantically for the source of the voice. Chills ran up his spine as he found himself frozen in place, staring at what appears to be a clown just a few feet from him. It held a balloon and watched him.    
  
He screeched and fell back, watching the clown and scooting back.   
  
"Are ya scared?" It questioned lowly while approaching tauntingly slow.    
  
"W-who are you?" He choked out, horrified.   
  
It stopped and tilted it's head at the boy, inspecting him.   
  
"I'm Pennywise, the dancing clown" It introduced, watching the boy.   
  
"Why talk to me.." He asked, attempting to get to his feet.   
  
"I talk to all the children and invite them to the circus" It stated.   
  
"Circus? Where?" The boy questioned, his eyes roaming what was already in sight for said circus.   
  
The clown suddenly stopped smiling, watching the boy intensely with an open mouthed frown and slightly lidded eyes.   
  
"I'll show ya" it growled.   
  
It let go of the balloon, it floated gently in front of the boy and popped, splattering blood all over his face.   
  
Suddenly he was being pinned to the concrete, then darkness.   
  
\---   
  
He awoke by a pool of water, it was so cold. Quickly the boy scurried to curl into a ball and hold himself. Bruises and scratches from the past few nights were evident as he ached all over. And with that, he began to cry. Not only did he feel worthless and lost, he truly believed he was worthless and lost. And he hadn't even tried to find a way out.   
  
"Sleep well?" Pennywise asked, approaching then giggled.   
  
The boy ignored him and closed his eyes. _Just make it go away, make everything go away._ __  
  
Pennywise did not like being ignored. He grabbed the boy by his hair and slapped him across the face hard.   
  
"In all my time here I've never dealt with a child as _pathetic_ as you." It growled, kicking the boy hard in the stomach.   
  
He stayed, paralyzed and accepting the pain and trying not to cry. It hurt, but it's all he'd ever known in his 12 years alive. Everyone he knew never liked him. They either hurt him with words, their hands, or both. It was his **_fear_**.   
  
It started to laugh and giggle, watching the boy submit to its abuse.   
  
"W-where are we?" The boy asked before the clown had another chance to strike him.   
  
"My home" it grinned, letting him fall back to the ground then squatted beside him, watching him.    
  
The boy looked over, seeing a huge mountain of miscellaneous objects. He followed its length all the way up with his eyes /which it was as tall as a building/. Then he made out quite a lot of bodies, floating all around the tip of it.   
  
"W-who are they?!" The boy yelled, angry and tormented.   
  
Pennywise smiled and disappeared, replacing It were a flood of papers scattering everywhere. He desperately lunged after a few that almost found themselves in the water. Countless papers of missing children, their eyes crossed out with blood.   
  
"I-it's you" he growled, looking around for the clown.   
  
It appeared behind him and shoved him face first into the water, giggling its head off.    
  
The boy scrambled back towards it, the clown became defensive then made to hit him. But when the boy clung to its leg desperately and nuzzled his face against its knee, it stopped.   
  
"H-hate water.." He mumbled.   
  
The clown kneeled and sniffed the boy, smelling no fear. Just the normal smell of a tired child. But this wasn't normal, not at all. Children never came into physical contact with IT and became... _okay_. He would tear them limb from limb and eat them. Sometimes alive, sometimes aged.    
  
The boy didn't know what had happened after that. But he was being carried by it to an old worn bed and was laid down. It inspected him, confused by the boys differences from the past dozen times he's awoken every 27 years over the past years the earth has been around. _No, those children had all been scared,_ fear stricken the moment Pennywise The Dancing Clown came into their sight.    
  
The boy shifted so he laid on his back, legs spread by his knees and ankles still close. He felt large gloved hands push up his windbreaker, caressing his taut stomach and up to his chest.    
  
"W-what?" The boy managed to get out, looking up at the clown as it made its way between his legs. His eyes clouded from exhaustion but he managed to make out Pennywise drooling as it watched.   
  
The boy screamed weakly and flailed, but was cut off by a hand running large claws across his face. Immediately drawing blood that slid down his neck and dripped off his jaw.    
  
"Behave boy, remember you could be dead" it growled, leaning down and licking up the blood hungrily. Its tongue started swelling and feeling more of his neck and jaw.   
  
He moaned from exhaustion, confusion and.. _pleasure_? He didn't know what it was...but it made his body feel weird..he became scared. _What was this..thing doing to me?!_   
  
"Ahh...my favorite" it growled, eyes glowing.   
  
It bit his neck, drawing less blood than its claws had on the boys face. It lapped the blood up, gliding his large wet tongue against the pale smooth skin. He then leaned close when he was finished and sniffed the boys neck, he was trembling and blushing deeply. Watching the clown while frozen by fear.   
  
" **You smell so good when you're afraid"** gushed the clown, drooling a river down his chin as he stared hungrily at the adolescent.    
  
The way the clown stared at him made him feel so embarrassed and shameful for wanting its attention. He reached a shaky hand to cup its jaw, as the clown watched.   
  
Suddenly he felt taloned fingers wrap around his throat, keeping him in place. The boy blushed deeper and whined at its actions, furthering it to tighten its fingers on the sides of his throat.   
  
"You like that?" It snarled, watching closely while snaking a hand to the boys jeans and tugging them down.   
  
He struggled, opening his mouth and trying to get out words but what came shocked them both. The boy moaned like a _whore_.    
  
From the shock it only stared, giving the boy an opportunity to back away slightly, giving them space.   
  
"L-leave me alone!! You eat kids like me!!" He panted, horrified by his own actions.   
  
It slowly met his gaze, frowning. A balloon popped somewhere in the room, averting the boys attention as it pinned him down roughly and forced its hips between the boys legs.    
  
He looked back at it as he felt something large press against his groin. It laid its head by the boys shoulder and started to smoothly grind down against him. Y/N watched, panting and making gentle noises of pleasure as he felt something in his pants grow, smaller than its but _definitely_ more human.   
  
"Would you like to play with Pennywise?" It asked, pent with excitement.    
  
"W-will you play nice?" The boy asked, glancing at it from the corner of his eye.   
  
The clown giggled and leaned up to look the boy in the eyes.   
  
"If you're a good boy" it snarled darkly, sitting up between the boys legs.    
  
He watched as it tore his underwear into two, the pieces gliding down and onto the bed past his pale skin. It continued to let its eyes wander while its body moved down on the bed so the boys legs were propped on its shoulders.   
  
He giggled as he felt the ruffles tickle behind his knees, watching the clown. He felt its hands rub against his inner thighs and to his privates.    
  
The boys breath hitched as he felt fingers wrap around his small dick, they gripped and stroked the small member. His legs slid from being on Pennywise's shoulders to its waist.   
  
"F-feels weird!" The boy managed out as his back arched, his eyes screwed shut.   
  
"I bet it does, boy. How about this.." It leaned down and let its rapidly growing tongue spill out from its jaws and wrap around the boys dick.    
  
The tongue pulsed and tightened, stroking up and down the member. The tip of its tongue desperately flicked and rubbed against and around the head and slit.   
  
Cries of pleasure could be heard from the boy as he watched the unusual tongue work him. His legs crossed behind its back from tension, wanting so bad to thrust quickly.   
  
Almost like it'd read his mind, it leaned down closer and took his dick into its mouth, sucking and salivating all over it. His tongue worked the boy still as his mouth joined.

Its mouth and tongue clamped hard onto the member, sucking hard. The tight wet mouth around his small organ was heaven as he became close.

"I-I'm gonna pee!! N-no more!" The boy whined out wantonly.   
  
The clown stopped and let its thick slimy tongue retreat back into its mouth as it pulled away. The boy watched shakily as the clown pushed up its skirt and lowered its trousers, revealing a thick, long and black wet tentacle that worked as its..sex organ?   
  
The boy gulped, fearful and worrisome of what's to come.   
  
The clown pushed its body closer to the boy, his legs around its waist as the tentacle wrapped around his dick. A moan was caught in his throat as he heard it growl from the pleasure it must be feeling. The tentacle continued growing, squeezing and gliding around his dick as it thrust its hips.    
  
He was panting and whining wantonly from the attention.   
  
"I want to be inside you.." It growled, sounding much more animalistic then it sounded before.   
  
Suddenly the tentacle let go of his dick, it left soft wet trails as it made its way between his cheeks. The boy blushed madly, not used to that area of him being touched. Or being touched at all that wasn't meant to harm him.   
  


The tip smeared liquid around the puckered hole and gently dipped inside. He moaned, looking up at the clown as he felt its tentacle circling his entrance and slightly pushing inside. He felt himself relax and welcome its tip as it quickly sank deep inside him. The girth of the tentacle increased and decreased rapidly to help stretch the boy. Prepping and secreting more translucent blackish liquid.   
  
"A-ah~ p-pennywise I c-can't-UGH!" The boy cried, limbs thrashing weakly as he adjusted to its tentacle.   
  
Pennywise grinned, enjoying the tightness of the child. It started thrusting, pulling far out then plunging back in roughly. Its tentacle cock was growing in girth as he continued fucking deep into the boy, secreting more slime to increase smooth friction. He felt a bundle of nerves at its tip so it furiously started pounding deeper to hit it continuously.   
  


Y/N was moaning out wantonly, could be mistaken for a girl if not for his dick. Pennywise growled as It continued to fuck the boy senseless. It was drooling and snarling from the coil in his groin loosening, it was close.

  
"Please, please, please!! I-" the boy cried out then was caught in a silent scream as his cum spilt all over his stomach and the clown's pushed up skirt.    
  
It growled darkly, feeling the boy clench on him felt too good and it blew its load deep in him.   
  
As he faded in and out of consciousness he felt the tentacle swell then suddenly felt warm liquid fill him. He felt so full and tired, so he passed out.    



	2. End

It watched him, cleaning him and clothing him so he looked like the once innocent child who's virginity It stole.

It wondered what had gotten into It, what made it rape him.

"What happened.."

The clown shuddered and blushed madly.

"I can't concentrate when you're so afraid...it makes me want to take you again" it gushed, staring at him hungrily and amused.

The boy blushed and looked away.

"Sicko.."

It ignored Y/N's comment and walked out, leaving the boy to himself.

The 3 days he spent there were boring. He'd wandered around a bit, but would see blood, a body or body parts and would go scurrying back into the stage room crying every time.

Meanwhile, Pennywise was out hunting the losers and killing random kids here and there. It was currently chewing on the muscle of a 6 year old, her dress shredded at the ends, exposing her legs.

As It watched Henry Bowers, Belch Huggins and Vic Criss, they were all surrounding and taunting Mike Hanlon.

Then It remembered an even more entertaining child and made its way back home.

Y/N was laying on the crusty old mattress in It's stage room. He lay on his stomach, his legs swinging behind him as he drew on the ground with a red crayon he found.

When the door flung open he froze, afraid of being around the clown again.

It stormed to him, feet stomping loud and as he peered up at the white clown it _seemed so much taller now._

A hard slap across the face had him shaking and reeling onto his back, quickly scooting back. It grinned, the overwhelming stench of fear was filling it's nose and making it drool.

"Be a good boy for Pennywise and he might let you have fun too~"

Before Y/N could reply, it's leg swung back without hesitation and kicked him hard across the face. Blood sputtered from his nose as he cried and cupped it in both hands, staring at the clown.

This was working It up, drool dribbled down its lower lip past its chin and to the floor. A small puddle was already forming by its shoes.

It kneeled down and grabbed the boy by his throat and dragged him back onto the mattress.

"Stay" it commanded in a low growl, it's hands wandering to its favorite part of the boy.

He felt the dip of the bed as his ass was fondled and groped, making him remember when his virginity had been taken. Instantly he blushed, desperately trying to wrench the gloved hands feeling him up off him.

The struggling was turning Pennywise on even more, but it had held out on coming to see the boy for days. It wasn't in the mood for waiting.

"Stay still!"

This time it was a hard punch to the temple which had him instantly seeing black dots in his vision. His head lay back limply as his hands loosened their grip on Pennywise's gloved ones.

Whistling casually, Pennywise continued his touches on Y/N. Running it's hands over his chest, long black claws slicing through the tips of its gloves and shredding the boys shirt.

He whimpered quietly when he felt the claws glide over his skin, where it traced his skin rose and turned red. This had him squirming uncomfortably.

"Stop.." He squeaked.

He felt teeth sink deep into his shoulder, causing a scream to force its way from his throat. It growled and gnawed, rolling its hips hard against his. Its crotch bulged and pulsed within its confines, making the boy cringe.

Before he knew he was completely naked, his legs being held apart as Pennywise licked and nibbled down his body. It completely ignored his hard on, which was only half erect. Instead it licked down his balls and swiped the tip of it's tongue over his entrance.

"N-NO! NOT THERE! ANYWHERE BUT THERE!"

IT grinned, growling lowly as its tongue grew rapidly, slithering out of its mouth.

Y/N screamed at the sight and struggled and flailed, but It held his hips down. He felt the tip push into him and slowly slide in deep.

The back of his head hit the bed as his neck craned, panicked gasps and squeaks leaving his mouth as he grew even harder.

"Just enjoy it" it growled.

The slimy tongue retracted from him and swirled around his hole, making him shiver.

"Stop.."

It was drooling a lot, staring at Y/N intensely as it sunk its tongue deep in him again.

The boy was gasping and trying to ignore the shivers that went up his spine and the stars he saw. The tip of It's tongue curled, flattened and twisted as it laughed lowly.

He was making such pretty noises, emitting fear that made Pennywise drool even more.

When it finally pulled back it admired it's work.

He felt himself twitch down there and squirmed, beyond ashamed and embarrassed.

Bringing its gloved hand down, it rubbed gently at the boys entrance to watch him squirm more.

"Don't go any farther.." He whimpered.

It slowly met his eyes then smacked him across the face. That hit had him feeling a little dizzy.

"No more words from you" it snarled, running its black claw down the front of its trousers.

When the fabric tore in two and laid defeated on the bed its cock sprung free. It was already oozing and secreting dark liquid that dripped onto Y/N.

He cringed at the liquid hitting his stomach and wiped it off.

It quickly grabbed his thighs and pulled him forward quick and fast, wrapping the dainty legs around its waist.

Y/N was starting to hyperventilate and tried to kick Pennywise away, only earning himself another hard smack across the face.

"Quit it you heathen" it hissed, leaning down and flicking its tongue over the boys throat.

He felt its hips surging forward, brushing and grinding the tentacle between his ass, coating his hole with its slime.

What Y/N didn't know was that not only did its juices work as lube, but it was also an aphrodisiac.

He felt light headed as he felt himself relax down there, Pennywise was pushing into him slowly.

A high wanton gasp echoed through the room as Y/N's toes curled and twitched, his legs desperately gripped around Pennywise and pulled it closer.

It was smirking and chuckling maliciously as it thrusted slow and hard into the boy.

The familar feeling of mass distributing through the tentacle had him gasping and whining from the pressure. His eyes were rolling back to the whites as his prostate was nudged and hit.

He cried out and moaned pathetically when IT began to pound into him, grabbing his face and putting pressure on his cheeks so his mouth was forced open.

Y/N panted and drooled, open mouthed and a moaning mess as his whole body was moving with the force of the thrusts.

He felt the slippery organ stretch him as Pennywise thrusted, inhumane growls and grunts leaving its parted lips.

"U-ugh, f..fuck..Harder.."

It laughed loud, snapping the boy out of it for a second. He glanced up at the clown and bit hip lip from nervousness as he realized the clown was staring at him.

Although it obliged by swiftly pulling back its hips and shoving back in hard, continuing to thrust and grind roughly.

The boy was crying out at the top of his lungs as he came all over his stomach, It growled deeply at feeling Y/N's insides clamp around its tentacle cock. It smirked as he realized that the boy came untouched, only from being fucked did he get off.

Pennywise slowly pulled out and pushed the boy so he rolled onto his stomach then roughly pulled him back so his ass was pressed flush against the tentacle. Y/N's back was arching and his thighs shook, glancing back curiously as he recovered from his orgasm.

He gasped and moaned as he was quickly filled again, this time the air was quickly knocked from him as the clown fucked him even harder than before. The mattress squeaked as the boy was being forced into it hard, his hands helplessly scratched at the faded material as he tried to breathe.

It's hands had a bruising grip on Y/N's hips and was driving in hard and fast, drooling all over the boys back. It was getting close, and it was obvious by the way it swelled more and more inside him and the pace of it's thrusts.

He couldn't keep up with the pleasure and what was going on, sweat beaded on his forehead and he was feeling light headed from panting so heavily and fast. Then he heard it, the clown growled an unnatural sound before cumming.

It let itself pump the boy with half its load then pulled back and pushed the tentacle up, releasing the rest all over Y/N's back. It grinned and watched its cum leak from the boys hole down his thighs.

Y/N finally passed out.

When he woke he was in the front lawn of his house, fully dressed and with something stuck to his forehead.

When he sat up and ripped it off, it was a paper connected to a weak piece of tape.

The paper read _"I'll come to play again soon"_

 

 

 


End file.
